


The Result of Darkness

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: "in another life", Hiro uses his powers in ways he shouldn't, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the FYG!verse, after the ep Five Years Gone.</p><p>Everything he did, he did for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of Darkness

Everything he did, he did for love.

For the love of a man who had ideals that affected the world. For a man who was determined to cleanse the world of all those undeserving and to rule over the rest of them.

He felt shame for a time, before it washed away in the tides of the man Takezo Kensei.

He was glad that Ando was not alive to see him like this; for he knew that Ando would never understand the things he did, even if it was for love. It was not a hero's way to push all the honorable things aside and succumb to the darkness, their bane, their sorrow, their weakness.

Kensei was his darkness and something which he could not lose. Not again.

He took many steps into the Darker side, the biggest step he took into the darker side was to kill Sylar. He _tortured_ the man for hours, days on end for killing Kensei, and right in front of his own eyes at that. He used the powers he swore he would only use for the good of the world, to be a hero, in many sick and twisted ways--

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Flashback_

"Stop! Stop! Oh god, _stop it!_ You bastard!" Snarled Sylar, blood dripping from his mouth as he strained uselessly at the ropes that binded him to the chair that Hiro had put him in. It hadn't been easy to search Sylar out after his epic battle with Peter Petrelli, a battle which had left both men still alive, but had left Peter Petrelli drained of his powers and unable (no, _unwilling_ ) to absorb more powers; distraught after Nathan Petrelli's death, his brother...and his lover.

He smiles grimly. Sylar could struggle all he liked, but he would never be able to hurt Hiro or anyone else with his powers any longer. Hiro had spent the months he had been chasing Sylar in how to shape his powers even further and he had finally succeeded; with the aid of Mohinder Suresh who had figured out the exact part of the brain that the powers came from, Hiro learned to isolate that lone part of the brain and freeze it in time, making it useless and the person unable to access their powers.

It was something _quite_ effective now and no person with any extra abilities would ever be able to get the jump on him again. He was now an even more efficient killer, putting his new found techniques to use on many people to ready himself for the time when he would finally come face to face with the man who killed his lover, his everything.

He gazes at the man's bared arms, free of any marks or scars on them and found that he could not have that. He concentrates on the arms specifically, relishing in the sudden screams that eminated from the man in front of him when scratches start appearing on the arms, blood spurting from them; it was another technique he had defined. By focusing on the make-up of a certain body part, he could focus his abilities in ripping the very fabric in time in that certain area, making it literally rip at the seams; another affective tool.

"You tell me to stop!" He exclaims suddenly over Sylar's wet screams. "You dare tell me to stop when you killed Kensei, when you found ways to torture _him_. I could never forgive you for that; you made me into what I am, even before you killed him. You took away everything I have ever loved, everything I protected and cared for. You are _nothing_ , Gabriel Gray! Do you hear me!" He flicks his hand and cuts form on Sylar's legs as well, causing the man to scream hoarsely in pain and horror. " _Nothing!_ I will make you pay a thousandfold for all you have done; you are a stain upon the world!"

Hours later, when the broken and bleeding man could only speak hoarsely, then Hiro reversed the damaged he caused on Sylar by turning back time on the areas he had affected...so he could start all over again.

A day and a half passes when he finally puts Sylar out of his mercy, watching as the man's head rolls onto his shoulders, slumped over, drained of everything that he once was.

He lets out a breath.

He turns as he hears a footstep behind him. He doesn't flinch when the person comes up to him, nor when the person embraces him. He closes his eyes as he gets kissed, reveling in the feeling.

_Everything I am...everything I ever will be..._

"Thank you, carp. I love you."

"I love you too, Kensei."

_...is because of you and for you. I love you._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_End Flashback_

He had saved Kensei, had warped time to his discretion to get the man back and let the former samurai watch him get rid of Sylar in the end. He deserved to watch, after all.

He had opened the proverbial Pandora's Box that day.

It was as if Kensei had been waiting for the moment Sylar was truly gone to open himself up fully and show exactly who he was, though Hiro had ignored it for a time, he had never truly _not_ known how Kensei truly was.

Kensei he was to him, but in front of the world he took the moniker Adam Monroe. Adam for the first human being in the world and determined that he would be the one to cleanse the world of its sins, like God had in the great flood.

"And only the good people will be left and you and I can rule over them, Hiro, see that they stay on the right path. Rule over them forever." He turns from the painting in front of him and looks at Hiro. Fitting that Hiro had killed Sylar in the very place that Sylar had killed Isaac Mendez. "I can't do it without you, Hiro. My carp, will you stand with me?"

It had been an immediate answer of yes, though the small part of him still left that was that the Hiro Nakamura who was purely the hero, died, and he accepted that as his price for loving his Darkness.

"Always."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Years had passed since that day and while he mourned for those who he had lost, he did not dwell too much on the past. The world had once been divided, had once rebelled against a man who was ready to change the world--and failed. With Hiro behind him, and his own immortality, Kensei (Adam Monroe to the masses) had won.

The world had come behind him then, for even the "Heroes" could not stop the two of them. Peter Petrelli, Claire, Niki, Jessica, Noah Bennet, Mohinder, Matt, all of them had come over to their side; he didn't know if it was by their own choice or for their survival, but regardless, it was almost like old times.

Peter Petrelli, a man shaped indefinitely by the man Sylar as well, had been the only one who had spoken so openly on the matter and had sided with Hiro; Hiro had killed the man who killed his lover, he said, and that was enough for him.

Hiro had broken another taboo rule, though he had broken so many now that he could not count them any longer, and he brought Nathan Petrelli back for Peter Petrelli, warping time once more to his discretion.

He wondered if he had a limit any longer; if there was a limit where he would ever stop, even if Kensei asked him to.

He thought he might bring Sylar back for Kensei one day, so he could do the deed this time.

He did many things in his lifetime, many of them he approved of, many he accepted, many which he had once loathed and had learned to push that feeling away. He did it all for Kensei; he had no life without him.

Everything he did, he did for love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
